Lessons From The Gods
by MissWilliamsX
Summary: Kali thinks that they need to learn a few things.
1. Meet Kali And Bobby Learns About Fanfic

Lessons From The Gods -

Dean and Castiel had a complicated relationship. At least thats what Dean said. Sam said that they were both to oblivious to see there feelings and share them so they could fuck already and stop with the eye-sexing while he was in the room. And because of this relationship Dean literally grabbed Sam by his shirt and dragged him to the Impala when he got a message saying Cas was in trouble. This was only because Cas was his friend (Yeah right Dean, no one believes that anymore!)

Sam and Dean climbed out of the Impala once they reached the hotel Cas was ment to be trapped in. Dean pushed through the door and there wasnt anyone one in sight.  
"Dude where is everyone?" Sam asked

"Everyone saw us coming and went 'oh alright then lets hide and jump out at them that will be fun'" Dean said sarcastically Sam just rolled his eyes at the older Winchester and started looking around. Dean stood still for about 10 seconds before looking around. 10 minuets passed before the brothers met up in the main lobby.

"I didnt find anyone" Sam said almost instantly "Somethings not right"  
"Lets get back to the car"  
"What! Cas was ment to be here! What if he's hidden or something!"  
"Well hes obviously not here so you probably got the wrong adress or something"  
"I did not he gave me the name of a hotel 'The Goddess Hotel' and said to hurry coz he needed help!"  
"Well maybe you got the hotel name wrong!"  
"Lets check outside then!"

Sam and Dean glared at eachother for a moment longer and then turned very dramatically and walked towards the door.

"Its locked"  
"Oh well done captin obvious"

They tried for ages to get the door open and didnt manage. they tried shooting at it. Kicking it and even at one point using Ruby's knife to cut the lock. Nothing worked.

The brothers gave up and sat down on the red armchairs in the Lobby. They sat in silence for a while before they heard a crash in the kitchen.

On High Demon Alert they walked slowly towards the door.

From inside they heard 2 people arguing. The Winchesters recognised both voices.

Slowly walking in they saw Castiel, Freaking Angel Of The Lord and Gabriel, Archangel And All Around Douchebag (Normally).  
Seeing them wasnt what confused Sam and Dean. What confused them and caused them to laugh hysterically was that both angels were in pretty weird positions.

Cas was upside down with his foot caught in the light and to be perfectly honest he looked pissed. Well as pissed as an angel that showed no emotion could be.  
Gabriel was in the fridge. Literally. He was stuck in there. Everything else was still in there aswell. Dean was pretty sure that the picture of an archangel with a jar of mayo emptyed on his head would stay in his memory for ever.

Once the Winchesters had calmed down enough to help Gabriel and Castiel they all walked back to the lobby. Sam and Dean were still laughing, Cas was sulking and Gabriel had somewhere along the line conjoured a GIANT packet of haribo's. So no one noticed the 2 people sitting in the lobby.

One of the people was a scruffy man who looked like he could use a shave. The other person was a blond haired girl who upon seeing Sam jumped up immidiatly.

"SAM!"

"Oh shit" Was Sam's reply

"Hey Chuck, why are you here?" Dean asked

"Ummm, Well obviously being a prophet and knowing everything that happens to you guys i know why we are all here but i cant tell you and i dont actually know how i got here...I wasnt even with Becky when i was 'Transported'" Chuck looked anywhere but the two angels and the Winchesters.

"Awwwww, Why cant we tell them its awesome!" Becky said whilst jumping up and down slightly.  
"Because i was told were not alowed to tell them remember?" Chuck awnsered.

"Wait! how does Becky know whats happened?" Sam asked

"Oh well since im basically with Chuck i get acsess to all of his un-published material. I've even helped beta!" Becky said whilst walking slowly towards Sam so she was basically right against him

"Right, so while you knuckle heads sort this out im gonna go" Gabriel said and snapped his fingers.

He didnt move.

He tried again.

He didnt move.

"Shit! Cas you try and angel out!" Gabriel said looking slightly paniced.

Castiel tried and didnt move.

"I dont seem to have enough grace to. As you can still use some of your powers i think that whatever is keeping us here is draining just enough of our power to make sure we dont leave" Castiel deducted

"Right, So your all out of angel mojo?" Dean asked

"Thats one way of putting it yeah, Might aswell get comfortable" Gabriel said whilst flopping down on one of the over stuffed chairs.

Sam looked around giving everyone his Bitch Face no# 34 Im Very Annoyed At This And Am Going To Sulk About It Like A 5 Year Old mixed with Bitch Face no# 20 I Dont Agree With Dean/Dad So I Am Going To Find My Own Way Out.

"While all of you sit around and do nothing im going im going to try and get out of here!" Sam said and walked over to the door.

"Stay"

Everyones head turned in the direction of the voice and what they saw shocked them.

It was Kali. She looked exactly the same as she did when they last saw her but this time she was wearing a black cocktail dress and a bright red belt.

"Kali? Why are we here?" Gabriel asked

"Your here because you all need to learn a lesson each and i was bored" Kali said from her seat on the biggest red chair.

"You want us to learn a lesson each? What about?" Sam asked

"Oh well that you have to figure out, I'm not just going to tell you what you have to learn, Where would the fun be in that? But i will tell you that most of your lessons will be centered around Love" Standing up Kali walked over to Chuck

"Your the prophet correct?" Kali said slowly with a small smile

"Y-y-y-ye-s" Chuck stuttered adding "Ma'am" for good measure

"You already know you cant tell them what their lessons are, But you have a lesson aswell" Kali said and walked towards the door.

"Oops There are a couple of people missing" Kali thought for a second before snapping her fingers. She disappered and in her place were 2 people.

"What have you Idjits gone and done now!"

* * *

Soon after Bobby and Crowley arrived everyone was sitting in the confrence room (What! nearly every hotel has one) They were dicussing what to do about the whole situation. Well i say discussing what was actually happening was Castiel was sitting not talking and looking very annoyed, Gabriel was eating amazing amounts of chocolate, Sam was watching Gabriel, Becky was watching Sam, Chuck was annoyed that Becky was watching Sam, Crowley was drinking, Dean was yelling about Kali and what he would do if she didnt let them out AND Bobby was wondering if he could make Dean shut up with out actually hurting him.

"Chuck?" Sam said looking away from Gabriel.  
"What?" "Well, i know you cant tell us what our 'Lessons' are but can you at least tell us who comes first and so on?" Sam asked hopefully. "Because then we can help eachother learn what ever they have to learn."

"Ummm, well, Ummmmmmm, Alrighty i guess." Chuck still seemed wary though.

"Any time today you know" Sam said getting impatiant

"Well first its Bobby then Gabriel" Chuck said slowly. After a bit Sam made a gesture as if to say and next its...

"Oh, Ummm, then its Castiel then Me after them its you then Crowley ummmm, Then Dean then Becky." Chuck said looking around

"Ok so now we need to figure out what Bobby needs to learn"

All heads turned and looked at Bobby.

* * *

So 2 hours and 10 beers later they had all decided to go up to one of biggest rooms (It had about 10 beds in it!) They were all sitting on a bed each. Well except for Becky who had decided to sit as close to Sam as possible without acctually sitting on his lap.

"OMG!" Becky suddenly yelled

Everyone jumped and turned around to look at her.

Becky got up and ran out of the room giggling.

"Is she always like this?" Crowley asked Chuck "Unfortunatly yes" Chuck said putting his face in his hands

They sat in silence for a few minuets before Gabriel walked over to Sam's bed and sitting down. Sam just looked at him. Gabriel shrugged and offered Sam one of the Moams he was eating. Sam thought for a second and took one.

"Bobby, Can you please hurry up and learn what ever it is that she-witch wants you to learn!" Dean was trying to say it calmly. And failing.

"Boy, I dont know why dont you ask you little prophet friend and see if he can tell me what im ment to figure out!" Bobby yelled.

"Well, I, umm i would tell you but the visions actually said that Becky helps you umm" Chuck looked around and then back at the floor.

"Get her to come back then!" Dean yelled.

"Ummm i cant, thats why she left, she needed to get something to show you."

And as if on cue Becky came running back in, still giggling, and holding a laptop.

"Bobby, Come with me please" Becky smiled and ran out of the room again

Bobby looked around with a silent plea to help. When no one did he stood up and walked out of the room.

"I pity him" Crowley said simply

No one would say it but they all agreed.

* * *

Bobby was staring in horror at the laptop Becky handed him. It described, in detail, him having sex with Crowley. Very bendy sex. Bobby was sure that is he tried any of this he would break his back in 5 different places.

"I was going to start you on a lower rating but i decided to show you this one, its my favourite" Becky smiled "Ok well in the bookmarks there is another 5 stories, i'll leave you to read"

Becky waved and skipped out of the room, giggling.

Once he had finished reading he slammed the laptop shut and stared at it for a while. Hesitantly he opened the laptop and selected one of the lower rating ones.

After 20 minuets of reading Bobby was confused. He never thought about Crowley that way but the story made perfect sense. Even the bit about the sandwich talking.

"Stupid Idjit"

* * *

So after 20 minuets Dean came into the room and Bobby told him that he was confused about Crowley. He showed him the fic Becky showed him. And Dean threw up. After that they both went back into the Master Room.

Bobby couldnt stop staring at Crowley. Much to the demons amusment.

Suddenly there was a big crash from in the lobby. Every one ran and stared at what had happend. Above the check in desk there was a score board type thing. But with everyones names on. Bobby's name had been ticked of the list.

"Well now he's done, Whos next" Gabriel asked from behind Sam, Both eating Chewits.

* * *

**So thats the first chapter :) hoped you liked it, i'm probs gonna do 1 lesson thingy per chapter, Oh i made a trailer for this story heres the link -**

**.com/watch?v=cB6ug8yHtV8**

**Reviews please xx**


	2. Help From A Friend

Help From A Friend -

"Well thats Bobby sorted, Now whos next?" Becky asked happily

Everyone turned and looked at Chuck.

"Well i think it was Gabriel" Chuck said after a couple of moments of reflection

"You think or you know?" Dean said walking over to Chuck

"Dean" Castiel said speaking for the first time in about 2 hours.

"Wow, Cas i thought you went mute" Dean said in shock

Castiel just stared.

"ummmm ok so Chuck how does Gabriel learn what ever it is that the she-witch wants him to learn?" Dean asked shifting nervously under the weight of Castiels stare.

"Well, None of us help him actually, Someone else is going to come and talk to him, In about 20 minuets" Chuck said sitting down on one of the bean bags in the lobby.

"Great! What are we gonna do in the meantime?" Becky asked clapping her hands Everyone just looked at her.

* * *

20 minuets later Becky and Chuck were off talking about random "Supernatural" things, Dean, Castiel and Sam were in the kitchen trying to find something to eat and Bobby and Crowley were in the lobby talking. Please note that it was Crowley doing the talking as with the amount of blood rushing to Bobby's head he wouldnt be able to say much. Never knew Bobby was one to blush.

Gabriel however was on the roof. Yes, The roof. He found a hatch at the top of the Hotel and went through it. With a faint 'Pop'someone appeared on the roof with Gabriel.

"Heya, What are you thinking about ?" Kali asked stretching "Or should i say who?"

"Hn, Not much, Why are you here?" Gabriel replyed without even turning around

"Didnt Chuck tell you? I was going to come and help you! Well, you already know what i want you to do Gabriel" Said Kali facing Gabriel

At this point Gabriel finally turned around to look at Kali.

"Your one of my closest friends, I just want you to be happy" Kali said brushing a piece of hair from the Arch-Angels face. "I know you love him, But you wont do anything, I dont understand why though"

"Kali, yes your right, but he probably doesnt like me and even if he did, his brother would get in the way" Gabriel said turning back around

They sat in silence for a bit before Kali turned and looked at Gabriel. Leaning close to his ear.

A faint 'Pop' was heard signiling Kali's departure.

Gabriel was up on the roof for a while thinking about Kali's parting words

"He loves you and you know it, He just needs a little push"

* * *

Sam, Castiel and Dean had been sucsessful in there search for food and now everyone was of eating in different groups. Dean and Bobby were in the acctual dining hall. Yep, hall, It was friggin huge.

"Bobby, spit it out!" Dean said shoveling food in his mouth

Bobby just looked shocked for a minuet.

"What you on about boy?" Bobby asked.

"Whatever it is your thinking about. its obviously bugging you so just tell me" Dean said without looking up

Bobby thought about it for a minuet or two. Either 1-he could tell Dean about what Becky had showed him and what it made him realise/suddenly think about for the first time (A/N yeah i really belive that last bit! *Total Sarcasm*) or 2- He could sit and mope about it like a 14 year old girl.

"Im not thinking about anything so shut your trap and eat like a human being" He chose option 2

Dean looked at him for a grand total of 30 seconds before raising one eyebrow and saying "Becky traumatised you didnt she?"

Bobby grunted in response.

"What did she show you?" Dean asked sighing

"She showed me..Some stories..On the internet" Bobby said slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"Fanfic? About who?" Dean asked surprised

"About me..and Crowley"

"WHAT!" To say Dean was shocked would be an understatment

"So.. umm, Whats with all the thinking?" Dean asked realising the during his outburst he had stood up

"I think.. that some of what Chucks...deciples wrote..might be a little bit correct" Bobby said thinking about how to word it correctly

"You like Crowley?" Dean asked his 'What The Fuck' eyebrow raised to the max

"Possibly"

Laughter

Thats what Bobby heard

Loud, obnoxious laughter

Dean was laughing at Bobby's teenage girl moment

* * *

Gabriel was still sitting on the roof thinking, He thought he heard Dean laughing but he must be hearing things, nothing could make him laugh that loud.

Suddenly the hatch opened revealing someone Gabriel wasnt expecting.

"Hey" Becky said smiling and sitting next to Gabriel

Gabriel looked at her with a suspicious look.

"Why are you here?" Gabriel asked

"Oh, no reason, just to tell you to get the stick out of your arse and tell Sam how you feel" Becky said as if they were talking about the weather.

Gabriel spluttered and stared for a bit, but he didnt recover in time before Becky started talking again

"I officially give you my blessing to formally court Sam and be with him" She said standing up and putting her hand on her heart

"Buttt, if you hurt him, i'll hurt you." And with that Becky smiled jumped a little and then went back inside leaving a very confised Gabriel behind

* * *

**OK! so im sorry this chapter is short anddd im sorry its taken me forever to update but i've had a few things going on and i had to do a thoudsand word essay in three hours for my GCSE,, (First english GCSE out the way :D ) And ive been amazingly busy :D**

**Oh i want to take out the part last chapter where Bobby tells Dean because i actually want it in this chapter and i like this version more, CAN ANYONE HELP? Sorry bout that just making sure you can see it :D **

**WELL! this is my christmas present to you guys :D MERRY CHRISTMAS :D **

**Love you all**

**Kallee**

**x**


End file.
